


Booyah Harvard Law

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Card Games, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my original version of You're Drunk and That's Not Funny Part 1, but rewrote as the OC Ethan was to play a larger part but I chose to go a different direction and this became You're Drunk Part 1.  I originally published this back in October for a bit as something to read while I worked on You're Drunk Part 2.  I am posting as part of the series because I think there may be just a tad too much in the storyline for a stand alone, and I really prefer it in the context of their loving relationship of my series.  I thought I would post it once again as a little something to read while I work on my next chapter as I have some newer readers that may not have seen it on the first posting. Please keep in mind in terms of the series it would come after Sunday Part 2.  Thank you so much for reading and I do so hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Booyah Harvard Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original version of You're Drunk and That's Not Funny Part 1, but rewrote as the OC Ethan was to play a larger part but I chose to go a different direction and this became You're Drunk Part 1. I originally published this back in October for a bit as something to read while I worked on You're Drunk Part 2. I am posting as part of the series because I think there may be just a tad too much in the storyline for a stand alone, and I really prefer it in the context of their loving relationship of my series. I thought I would post it once again as a little something to read while I work on my next chapter as I have some newer readers that may not have seen it on the first posting. Please keep in mind in terms of the series it would come after Sunday Part 2. Thank you so much for reading and I do so hope you enjoy!

I can't believe I'm here playing poker with THE Ethan Young!" Tommy says for at least the 12th time tonight and both Barba and Sonny roll their eyes. "Heisman Trophy candidate for Notre Dame..." Tommy muses yet again.

"Candidate but not winner." Sonny says and everyone's head snaps in his direction at that rude comment.

Ethan clears his throat "Right. An offensive linesman has never won the Heisman." Ethan remarks.

"But you were the closest, you only missed it by two votes!" Tommy reminds him. "Hey, what do you think about the 1988 game against Miami?"

Ethan laughs. "Well I was just a kid..."

"I know, but that was one of the greatest college games of all time. And you played for that school! Hey, what do you think of that Cleveland Gary call? Do you think he was down before he lost control of the ball?"

"I had no idea you were such a fan Tommy." Sonny remarks, eager to move the conversation off Ethan. He had not been able to hide his insecurity well tonight. This Ethan was an awfully important man in his girlfriends life and that left him feeling slightly less confident.

"You never asked me Sonny. I'm Irish Catholic and the Notre Dame vs. Miami game is one of the greatest games in history. The Notre Dame students named it "The Catholics vs. The Convicts." The two teams even got into a fight in the tunnel before the game and Notre Dame beat number one ranked Miami and ended their 36 game undefeated streak by only 1 point!"

"Okay Tommy we get it." Sonny says sharper than he wants to and everyone looks at him.

"Yeah," Ethan says, frowning at Sonny before turning back to Tommy. "My dad and mom were at that game. They said the energy was amazing. My dad bought me one of the original Catholics vs. Convicts t-shirts that the students sold, but I gave it to Short Stack when we were dating and she refuses to give it back." He laughs. "But I've been assured it's being kept in a safe place until she's over me." He winks at Sonny.

"I didn't know you dated Sonny's girl?" Tommy says. Sonny didn't know that either.

"Yep. I've known her since we were kids. We were each other's first loves. She's a great gal."

"The best." Sonny agrees, starting beer number 4. "You may have been her first love, but I'm gonna be her last, champ." Sonny tells Ethan.

Ethan stands up and let's his six foot ten inch 285 pound former offensive lineman frame do his talking for him. Sonny swallows hard. "Well," Ethan says "she's like a sister to me now, and if you ever hurt her, she will be your last anything, I can promise you that. Rafael, where's your restroom?"

"Second door on the right."

Ethan stops and pats Sonny on the shoulder. He leans into him. "Be careful that you don't let that mouth of yours write checks you can't cash, champ." And heads to the restroom.

"Okay," Nick says, "Sonny's cut off."

"Agreed." Barba says. "You have court tomorrow. Last one. Also, could you not be so painstakingly rude to him when you are in our home?" Barba says, irritated by Sonny's behavior. "Why don't you just urinate on on your girlfriend when she gets back to mark your territory? That would be more subtle than your behavior right now Carisi."

Finn, Nick and Tommy burst out laughing.

Olivia, Amanda, Sonny's girlfriend, her best friend Lauren and Sonny's sister Bella had gone out for drinks after work to celebrate Sonny's girl getting the court reporter job she had applied for. Lauren was in town for her final wedding dress fitting at the world famous Kleinfeld's. Lauren's brother Ethan had come along as well, excited to see Sonny's girl, who was like a sister to him. She had wanted Lauren to meet her friends so they decided to make a little night of it and grab a few drinks and decided their guys needed to play nice together and a poker night would be fun, nothing too late, just a chance for some Thirsty Thursday fun. The girls even promising to be back by 9.

*******************************

You, Amanda, Olivia and Bella get back to Olivia's apartment at 10 minutes before 9. You girls had dropped Lauren off at her hotel on the way back, her fiance was waiting on her for a romantic night. You were disappointed that she wouldn't get to meet Sonny, as you girls met for drinks downtown and the guys headed straight for Benson's place from work, but Lauren had been quick to remind you that she would be meeting him soon, her wedding was not far off now.

You all walk in to Liv's apartment and Sonny stands up in the middle of a hand to give you a hug. "Jesus babe, what are you wearing?" He asks when he sees your short black lace dress. It is long sleeve with a high boat neck collar. You decided to flaunt your legs tonight so everything else was covered.

"Do you like it?" You ask innocently, running the pad of your thumb slyly over his bottom lip. He presses a quick, boozy kiss on your lips before Nick and Finn yell at him to get back over and finish the hand. "Whew, somebody has been in Mr. Barba's rum, haven't they?"

"And his beer too." Barba informs you. "If he tries to get you to stop for a drink, he's been cut off. He has court tomorrow."

"Will do Mr. Barba." You lean in and whisper to Sonny, gesturing to your dress. "I thought I might give your eyes a treat for missing your bowling night." You wink and give him a push back to the table.

How bout you give my hands a treat Milkmaid." He laughs drunkenly over his shoulder.

"SONNY!" You hiss at him but smack his bottom on the way back to the table and Amanda rolls her eyes.

Noah fusses and you ask Olivia if you could please go get him and she nods and smiles.

"Hi handsome man!" You tell Noah. "Oh no fussing boo boo! No tears!" You coo to him. "Do you wanna read a story?" You ask him. "How about this Elmo one? Do you like Elmo?" He slaps the book and laughs. "I like Elmo too, let's go read some Elmo." You two head for the glider in the living room and you read to Noah, saying words slowly for him over and over each time he points to an object on the page. When you finish the book the guys have just finished their card game, and Sonny comes over to scoop up Noah for a few minutes.

"Hey big guy, are you trying to make time with my best girl?" He asks Noah, and Noah giggles and smacks Sonny's cheeks and smooshes them in his chubby hands and Sonny can't help but laugh at Noah's precious giggle. "Such a sweet boy." Sonny tousels his hair.

"Oh yes him is!" You say to Noah in a baby voice and raspberry his cheek.

"Jeeze do you two have the fever or what?" Amanda asks.

Neither of you answer, you just look at each other with private smiles, recalling your conversation on the way to mass last month.

"I know. It's written all over them." Bella agrees. "You should have seen them with my Mia last month. Spoiled her rotten!" Bella gestures toward you. "I thought that one was gonna put a dent in her head with all the kisses." Bella sees you color and look away, embarrassed. "But, that's what aunts and uncles are for." She gives you a quick hug.

"Okay Mr. Noah, it's past your bedtime. Lets try this again." Olivia says taking Noah from Sonny and giving you two a welcome reprieve from this line of conversation.

Everyone gets ready to leave and Tommy asks Ethan for his autograph. You give Ethan a big hug and you ask if you are still on for lunch tomorrow. He says yes you are, and you let him know you will meet at the sandwich place by the courthouse at 1.

"I'm excited to get to take you to lunch on your first day Short Stack. Mom and dad are so proud of you. They send their love." He tells you.

"Aww well you send them mine right back. Or I will when I call them on Sunday. But tomorrow, 1pm the sandwich shop. Be there or be square Big-E."

You say your goodbyes to everyone else and you thank the girls for taking you out tonight and Sonny stops you out in the hallway.

"Hi baby." He smiles drunkenly, leaning you against the wall, his voice slow and thick.

"Hi Sonny." You say huskily.

"Easy Short Stack, you gotta be careful with those wiry ones, they break easy." Ethan calls out that little jab as he steps in the elevator and you laugh.

"The wiry ones are always full of surprises Big-E." You call back, having know idea how accurate your words are.

You kick one foot up behind you on the wall and Sonny hooks you under your knee and pulls that leg around his hip. Your short short short dress threatening to leave you indecent, save for Sonny's body blocking the view. You do a sharp intake of breath, the alcohol and the heat from his body and that patch of chest hair sticking out from his shirt and his scent all go right to your head. He stretches your arms above your head and holds them there, his forearm on your wrists.

"I've missed you baby." He tells you running his hand up the outside of your thigh, along your side and up your arm as you close your eyes and let his touch work it's magic on you.

Sonny smiles to himself. That's his girl, always so excited for him. He loves that her hips are always seeking his, their fitting together like a key fitting into it's lock.

***************************

Barba opens Liv's apartment door, after hearing a noise in the hallway. He does a double take at the sight of Carisi and That Girl.

Carisi has her body stretched out against the wall, one of her legs around his hip, and those hips of hers are ricocheting off the hall wall and off Carisi's hips, back and forth. Her face is cast to the side, wearing an expression of complete serenity. She wears the look of a woman confident and completely at peace in the love and desire of her man. She wears an expression letting all know that she feels like his treasure.

He looks completely enamored and bewitched by her. He wears the expression of a victor about to savor his spoils. He clearly considers himself the victor after that scene in Liv's apartment with Ethan. Carisi feeling insecure around that man from her past, and her having eyes (and quite frankly, clearly hips) for only him has marked him the winner. She sees him as her king.

Barba wonders what on earth Carisi has that he doesn't. Not that he is not completely happy with how his life is now. He loves his Liv and his Noah with more love than he thought his heart could ever hold. In fact, he and That Girl had finally actually sat down and had a very short, fast and awkward conversation about their night in his office, each apologizing for that night and agreeing that things had worked out for the best and exactly how they were meant to be. He's simply wondering quality Carisi had to bring such a change in her.

Then it hits him. Carisi took his time with her, being patient and lying in wait until her desire for him hit full bloom before making his move. In his office that night, she and Barba were all about a taxing hunger and an instant mutual satisfaction. Carisi had the time and patience to wait her out until she unlocked for him. The man that had been so opinionated and vocal and overeager when he rolled onto the scene, had sat back patiently and let That Girl quietly know of his hunger for her, and his intentions toward her and he simply waited and let her passion for him grow and develop, waiting until her heart and her brain were as sure of their desire for him as her body was. His hunger for her was not just for her body. He wanted to completely possess her. For tonight. For eternity.

She had been a good friend to Olivia, but this display of completely unabashed lust in Liv's hallway was pushing it. "Okay Carisi, time to wrap it up." Barba tries to be genial.

"Let's go Sonny, sex in a hallway is a violation of some sort of penal code I'm sure." She smiles at him, arms still stretched above her head. Flip them horizontal and they would be having sex. The crimson faces, arched back, bounding hips.

Sonny's eyes go up and to the left, searching for an answer. "New York Penal Code 405.18." He smiles at her triumphantly. "And it's never just sex with us Milkmaid, never has been, never will be."

"That is aggravated unpermitted use of indoor pyrotechnics Carisi." Barba informs him.

She peeps out a laugh. Carisi rolls his hips into hers. "I'm not wrong, am I baby?" He smirks.

She actually moans right there in the hallway. She pulls her arms down to hold either side of his face in her hands. "No baby," her Cheshire grin on full flaunt. "You're not wrong. You have first degree indoor pyrotechnics every time Sweet Sonny, every time." She smacks his ass and her voice is full of licentiousness.

Barba rolls his eyes and Sonny tries again. "New York penal code... 165.35." He winks.

"Carisi, that is Class B misdemeanor fortune telling." Barba corrects him. "I think what you are looking for is 130.20 sexual misconduct. So next how about you try looking for the exit." Barba tries again.

"Well," Sonny tells her, "I have had 4 beers tonight."

"And two rum and Cokes." Barba reminds him.

"I don't think you're wrong..." She tells Sonny. "I have a fortune cookie for you." She says her sexy purr. "Tell me detective do you like my fortune cookie?"

Barba thinks he might have just thrown up in his mouth. "Olivia, would you get over here and help me."

"If it bothers you so bad, shut the door and get in the bedroom. She's my friend and he's punched out. I'm staying out of it. Call me when they're on the clock."

"I love your fortune cookie." He tells her. "But get it right Milkmaid, my fortune is right here in my arms. The cookie part is just the bonus." Her hands go to her heart and he kisses her.

"I love your fortune cookie too." She tries some of her sexy dirty talk and hopes it works. She knows he likes dirty talk and it's hard for her still, but she keeps trying, and will keep trying for him. "But I need something to wash it down with Sonny." She instantly turns red and hides her smile, waiting for his reaction to her attempt.

Barba definitely just threw up in his mouth now. "People used to pay $2.99 a minute to hear this talk and now I can't get it to get out of your hallway." He calls to Liv over his shoulder.

His hips thrust into her so hard she slams into the wall and let's out a soft laugh, glad that her talk worked, and that he's not laughing at her like in his bed. "I can give you something you can wash it down with." He says and his tongue weaving a lazy path from the hollow of her neck to her ear. "But you have to drink it all." His voice is full of bold debauchery.

She presses forward, pushing past her comfort level, feeling safe tonight to do that with him. "When have you ever put something in my mouth that I didn't finish detective?"

"For the love of God I just ate." Barba hisses and he might as well be invisible.

Sonny heard the slightly less confident tone in her voice and seeks to reassure her with his. "Never." He agrees immediately. "My sweetheart always finishes everything I put in her mouth." Playfulness and ardor mark his statement, wanting her to know he appreciates her effort, and they both laugh softly. "Let's get a hotel room. I don't even care. It's been over a month since we've made love and I need you tonight."

"Yes, go." Barba says.

"Barba, bedroom. NOW." Liv orders from inside the apartment, in her boss mode.

"Let's go to my place." She tells him.

"But your roommate..." Sonny starts.

"Detective, my diaphragm is in my nightstand and I need you now. I'm not going to make it to my apartment then to a hotel."

"But your roommate will hear us. I can't be quiet with you." He says into her neck as she lets her hand caress his broad back and shoulders.

She pulls his head back by his hair. "Oh detective. I bet you'll cum quiet as a church mouse with my panties shoved in your mouth." She raises an eyebrow, hoping this attempt at dirty talk again hit it's mark.

He looks at her for a long moment. He kisses her with a fierce intensity. His tongue ramming into her mouth, hands on either side of her head, his breathing hard. He picks her up and carries her to the elevator, her laughing the whole way completely jubilant that she indeed was a dead shot for her mark.

She looks drunkenly blissful in his arms, and him in hers. He looks at her for a moment and he drops to his knees in front of her hands holding her hips.

"Carisi I swear if your dick comes out in this hallway..." Barba starts from the door, neither one of them paying him any mind at all.

Her eyes are full of a lawless gluttony for him, his eyes are lush with devotion and power. His hand slides up her dress fast as you please and slides her panties down. He holds her hand for her to step out and he stands and wads them in his hand as his mouth slams into hers.

The elevator door opens and he pulls her in. She nuzzles against him and Carisi's foot kicks between hers to knock those legs apart. She lets out a thrilled, breathy "OH!" and nuzzles more into his chest. As the door shuts one of his hands disappears up the back of her dress. He hears her feminine gasp of satisfaction and a giggle. The last thing Barba hears as the elevator doors start to close and Liv pulls him back into the apartment by his collar?

Carisi's tipsy, accented voice jovially laughing as he shoves her panties in his pocket. He tosses out a parting tease just before the elevator doors shut "Booyah Harvard Law."


End file.
